


Helianthus

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (Juni)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helianthus

Titel:Helianthus  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: Gelb (Sonnenblumen)

Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein, Humor  
Länge: 100 Wörter

A/N und Warnung: Hier also mein sechstes Drabble.Es folgt noch eine kleine Überraschung :) Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :) wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

Thiel saß in seinem Büro und schaute zu seiner Kollegin. Seit einigen Tagen war es jetzt offiziell: Nadeshda wurde befördert. Heute fand die Ernennung statt. Er hatte selbstverständlich sein Möglichstes dazu beigetragen. In der Mittagspause würde er noch eine Kleinigkeit besorgen, zum Glück wusste er aus sicherer Quelle, was Nadeshda gefiel. Am Nachmittag überreichte er sein Geschenk mit den Worten: „Meine liebe Nadeshda, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur längst fälligen Beförderung!“ „Oh, Chef. Sonnenblumen. Die liebe ich sehr“, strahlte Nadeshda. „Na da habe ich ja gut kombiniert.“ Thiel lächelte zufrieden. Nadeshda antwortete grinsend: „ Da hat wohl eher ein kleines Vögelchen gesungen.“ ***


End file.
